Buffy and the Boy Who Lived
by Logansfaith
Summary: Buffy's mixed up in the world of Harry Potter and finds herself in a sticky situation oh and maybe in love. WORKING ON GETTING THE NEW CHAPTER FROM PAPER TO HERE. WILL BE UP SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy and the Boy Who Lived**

A/N: I am not Joss Whedon nor am I J.K. Rowling. I do not own and am making no money from this, simply letting my imagination run wild and playing around a bit. Please don't sue…I have nothing anyway.

On to the story:

Letters and Explanations

"Okay Giles, what exactly is this all about? I mean you can't just tell me you used to be a part of this secret world where witches and wizards exist in the same way they do in story books… how come I didn't know about it? I'm the Slayer, shouldn't I know the cool… I mean important things like this?"

Buffy was pouting and that was a hard thing for Giles to resist. Even now, as a grown woman, Buffy could exploit his soft side. She knew that she could get him to relent on anything and she was using that power to make him feel guilty for not telling her one of his darker secrets.

But it didn't matter because he had to tell her all the details anyway. So he pulled the letter out from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

Buffy opened it and read the letter. It was addressed to Giles from someone named Albus Dumbledore. She read:

"My Dear friend Mr. Giles,

I am sorry to interrupt your life out there in Sunnydale. I've kept up correspondence with you throughout your years away from the wizarding world. I have also kept tabs on you and your young charge the Slayer. I am glad to see that you and Buffy are doing well battling some of the other evils of the world, but I must ask that you all come here to Hogwarts. We are in some desperate need of help here and I believe that you and your group would be invaluable in assisting us. Please answer with the utmost haste as I will need to make preparations for your possible arrival. Do have a lovely evening.

Yours,

Albus Dumbledore.

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Buffy put the letter down not quite believing what she had just read. She knew that there was a lot about Giles that she didn't know but she had never expected that it would be something of this magnitude.

"Wow Giles, I mean just… Wow"

"I know that this may be a lot to take in all at once and I also have to tell you that I already replied to the letter, insuring the Headmaster that we would be more than happy to assist him in any way that may be possible.

I've made arrangements for flights tomorrow and the others have been informed as well. I also spoke with Joyce and assured her that you would be well taken care of as well as supervised at all times. Will you please do this for me?"

Buffy took all of a moment to consider and replied in the affirmative. She would do anything for Giles. Someday she hoped that he would just how much she would be willing to do for him. She had always considered him to be a wonderful mentor but recently those feelings had been developing into something she couldn't easily categorize.

Giles had been lost in his own musings for a moment as well. Time alone with Buffy in any sense would be something he would enjoy. He hadn't felt that they had enough time to truly see each other as two people; they were always Slayer and Watcher. This however, may be just the opportunity he needed to show her that he cared for her, more deeply than he had ever let on before. He snapped back to reality when he realized that Buffy was looking at him expectantly.

"Earth to Giles…hello Giles?" she said.

"Sorry Buffy, I was just lost in thought. We should probably prepare to leave. I asked Joyce to get your things ready for you. I believe she will be giving them to Willow and Xander when they stop by to pick them up in the morning. I asked them to meet us here so that we could leave for the airport together.

This is, of course, assuming that you are alright with staying here for the night. There are a few people that I would like to familiarize you with before we get to Hogwarts."

"Sure thing," Buffy replied "late night studying with Giles, be still my little Slayers heart."

"Ha ha, well I just rather you weren't very surprised when we got there," Giles moved to the couch where Buffy had been sitting mouth opened and handed her a set of clothing.

Buffy would stash a set of clothes for all occasions at his flat never knowing when she may need to change. She left for a moment to change and Giles made then both some tea. When she returned to her former spot he handed he a cup and sat down next to her.

"So tell me about these people. I'm guessing that 'Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry' isn't just some flashy boarding school for the dramatic arts."

Giles settled in, "Well it's a school for those boys and girls who have the gift of being able to do magic. They are allowed to develop their skills and prepare for whatever they may want to do with those powers in the future.

I could spend a lot of time explaining how I was part of that world and why I am no longer a part of it but we may end up here until the next apocalypse so I won't do that. I will however, tell you about all the people you may hope to encounter when we get there."

"Giles, could you have left because of me? I mean, did you get called to be my Watcher and that's why you had to vacate the magic land?" Buffy gave an unsure half smile as if to imply she had ruined his life in that place.

"Of course not Buffy, don't be so silly. I was called away by the council but it was long before you were called to be the Slayer and I was appointed your Watcher. I left to become a Watcher and yes, it was sad to leave, but if I hadn't, and I did have a choice mind you, I would have never been graced to know you and that would have truly been a shame."

Buffy was moved by the emotion in Giles voice, immediately she felt better and urged him to continue.

"Well, first off there is Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. He is an amazingly wise man and gifted wizard as well. He taught me a lot in my younger years and he will be someone I think you may come to look up to. I can also tell you that he is nothing like Principal Snyder was, so death by snake is something I think you would not wish for him.

There is then Professor McGonagall who is his second in command; she is also head of Gryffindor house. Professor Snape who is the head of Slytherin may prove to be problematic as he is a git and we never quite got a long as young chaps. Next we have some very old mates of mine, Sirius and Remus as well as Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody who are all a part of the Order of the Phoenix. They are the organization that fights against the dark Wizards like Voldemort."

Buffy was still as she listened. She drank her tea in small sips and listened attentively as he outlined all the dangers and history of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She gasped as she heard the tale of Harry Potter and all the misfortunes that had come upon him and his friends as they tried to survive what was basically High School and she could definitely remember what that felt like.

She remained enraptured until he finally came to an end. She wondered how she would remember all of these people. She asked Giles just that question and smiling he assured her that as she came to meet and speak with them she would have no problem what so ever recalling everyone and their important roles.

"But Giles," she said "if you've been gone all of this time as a Watcher how do you know all of this?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I have kept constant correspondence as you read in the letter. We always felt that there may come a time when the Slayer would be a necessity to the world of witches and wizards. I must tell you now though; there are some that believe the Vampire Slayer is a myth."

Buffy snorted. "Well I have to say that if you told me there were like hocus pocus witches and wizards that use wands and stuff I would laugh so I guess its okay they think I'm all mythical and cool. I am cool right?"

Giles laughed lightly at where the conversation had veered off too. He could always count on Buffy to make light of such serious situations.

"So what exactly will I be doing there at the school? I clearly am too old to be a student."

"Well we thought it would be informative and helpful for you to teach a new kind of class along with the Scoobies. It will be called Muggle Defense. It will be a sort of self defense class along with the history of your life as the Slayer and all the demons we have come across."

Giles paused at the horrified look on his slayers face. She looked as if he had just sentenced her to death.

"Not to worry Buffy, we have all of the summer to prepare for the class. I will help you to establish a syllabus and lesson plan of sorts and of course you will have Willow and Xander around to help you."

She physically relaxed at his assurances. It was one thing to teach a classroom of hormonal teens how to defend themselves from physical assault and a completely different thing to keep them entertained for any amount of time while talking to them. She was glad that this was something that she would be doing with the help of her friends who were just as battle savvy. She turned back to Giles when he continued.

"I will be coming on as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. With the combined experience in council affairs and magic it should be very easy for me to take on that post. I have been looking into dark spells and what not that may very well become an issue to the students of the school."

"Wait, wait, wait…just one second buck-o!" Buffy interrupted. "You mean to tell me that you are going to take a position that has been the death of each of its former occupants?"

"Yes, I see where that may concern you but rest assured with you there I will be in no danger as well as the fact that the school is one of the safest places in the world of magic. Dumbledore has made very sure of that."

Again Buffy relaxed, it was funny to see how much trust that Giles had in her abilities. She yawned and looked to the clock that hung on the wall. She realized that it was very late and if they were going t be awake in time to get to the airport than she would need to go to bed very soon.

"Well Giles as much as I'd hate to be a party pooper I do need to get some sleep I've been awake for almost twenty four hours now and a sleepless slayer is a cranky Buffy!" she yawned again, proving the point.

"Yes of course, sorry Buffy. We shall leave the rest for tomorrow, or rather later today."

He walked he up the stairs to where his bed was and told her that she would be sleeping there for the night.

"What about you Giles? You aren't really going to go to sleep on the couch are you? I mean you bed is big enough for the entire royal family and I promise I won't bite. We all need to be as well rested as we can possibly be. I won't take no for an answer." She finished in one breath.

"I don't know that it would be quite appropriate Buffy." Even as he was saying it his heart did little skips as he quickly imagined sleeping in the bed with Buffy.

She continued to argue with him until he promised that he would indeed sleep in the bead. Her heart skipped a few beats as she won that battle, enjoying the thought of having Giles near her as she slept.

He disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments before returning to Buffy. He had to stifle a laugh as he saw that his slayer was already fast asleep even lightly snoring on his side of the bed. He was glad to give up the spot for her though and made his way to the opposite side. He turned out the light ad moved under the cover of the blankets. Even being this near to Buffy did things to him that he couldn't quite hide. He was glad that she was deep in slumber. Slowly he drifted off into his own somewhat restless sleep.

He dreamt of Hogwarts and all his old mates in their youth. He saw Buffy and the rest of her friends as they made their way around the grounds of the school. He also dreamt of the untold dangers that awaited them, the challenges they would all soon be facing. Somewhere in that dream he also saw Buffy standing alone in front of three dark shadowy figures all reaching toward her. She stood there with a sad almost horrified look playing across her features. Slowly it all melted into darkness as he drifted further and further into a deep and fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: tried to put this up in a hurry so sorry for mistakes in spelling of places and what not, i tried my best. Thanks for the reviews so far....I promise you won't be sorry!!! Review more please! Enjoy...

Flights and Fancies:

"This plane ride has felt like eternity Giles…even though we stopped in New York which was amazing because of that coat and those shoes I got, I still feel as if I've seen the back of this seat all my life." Buffy was unsure that Giles was actually paying attention to her as he was looking out the window at something in the distance.

Xander and Willow were sitting in the seats in front of them, constantly turning around to see what was going on between the Watcher and his Slayer. Willow had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on there but she didn't have time or the privacy to ask Buffy if anything had happened the night before.

Buffy herself was still trying to get through to Giles when he stopped her questions by telling her to look out of the window they were seated next to. She leaned towards the small pane and looked out to see fog and dreariness along with something that looking like twinkling stars on the ground, which she knew couldn't be right. It dawned on her that it must be the city of London bustling before her in these wee hours of the morning.

"You see Buffy we are almost there. Soon you will be able to get off of this airplane and kiss the ground or what have you." Immediately his mind wandered at the thought of Buffy kissing anything or anyone unless of course it was to be himself which he would love.

Buffy meanwhile was also thinking about kissing and all the trouble it could get her into. Every single time she went kissing anyone or anything for that matter it ended up fairly bad.

Soon the plane was touching down and everyone was off attempting to retrieve their belonging at the luggage return. Giles went to hail a cab and proceeded to give some very strange directions to a person who looked at Giles as if he were crazy. They all piled in exhausted to the fullest extent, when they reached the strange destination it looked as if they had parked in the seedy part of Sunnydale, which reminded Buffy of a time when Cordelia had told her that the good part of town in Sunnydale was only about a mile from the bad as it was a small town.

She chuckled at the memory to herself and got out of the cab to gather up everyone's things from the roof. Giles paid the man and walked away from the car as he drove off. Not two seconds after the man was out of sight, someone, had popped into existence right beside them. Buffy immediately took up a defensive stance but quickly relaxed when she noticed that the man seemed to know Giles.

He handed something to Giles, a small paper and then Giles looked forward with such focus that it seemed as if something he had zoned out. Buffy looked over and wondered what could create such an expression of awe on the face of her watcher because all she could see was houses. When he turned around he handed them each the paper.

Buffy read to herself, "number 12 Grimauld place. Hmm must be important." When suddenly she saw what appeared to be a house materializing from nothing. She had been completely unprepared for that to happen. She looked around to see the rest of the Scoobies, their mouths gaping in awe. Giles looked around and told them to follow him up the stairs and through the door. The man with them opened the door and melted in with the crowd.

They were greeted by a very strange bunch. There was a man and woman with flaming red hair, a older man with long silver hair and beard who had given Giles the paper, a scraggly looking man who gave Buffy the impression of being very tired, a tall man with black greasy hair falling in curtains around his face and finally another man who had an interesting smirk on his face who was looking at Giles with some interest. This man was the one who came forward to greet them first.

"Ripper you old devil, how the bloody hell are you?" he grabbed Giles hand and shook it vigorously.

"Sirius, I'm so happy to see you again out and free from Azkaban, and also congratulations on reconnecting with your godson Harry." Giles walked into the home and moved to let the others in.

Willow and Xander made their way into the house greeting everyone as they passed, shaking hands and answering the questions of Mr. Weasley, who was very excited to have Muggles in close proximity. Buffy, who had been watching the rear, noticed how people seemed to look past where they were as if it did not exist. She figured that the enchantment must be very strong to make the place completely invisible to those who had no knowledge of its existence.

Finally she turned to walk into the house and looked to the group in front of her. Everyone, with the exception of her travelling companions looked at her with open interest as if she was a museum exhibit to be enjoyed and gawked at. She gave a small smile and a wave introducing herself as Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Amazing," Sirius said taken aback by her beauty. This small slip of a girl was the mythological vampire slayer. She was clearly very aware of everything and she had the air of someone with a vast deal of not only power but responsibility as well. She seemed to be at once bold and yet a bit meek as if she was embarrassed by the fact that she was drawing attention.

"The Vampire Slayer…" he said.

"Wow I know you Brits are all stiff upper lip-y, but I never figured you for being this repressed." She remarked.

The tall older man Buffy discovered as Albus Dumbledore came forward. Buffy thought that he had very kind eyes. He held out a welcoming hand and shook hers vigorously when she took his.

"You'll have to excuse our rudeness Ms. Summers, it is very rare that we are graced with the presence of someone with the kind of awe inspiring power that you posses, especially someone as beautiful as yourself."

Buffy giggled a little uneasy with all the compliments in that one sentence, she looked to Giles but he beamed at her with pride and something else that seemed like longing but she felt she must have been imagining it. Willow and Xander were simply looking around ignoring the situation unfolding.

"Well gee golly, you sure do know how to make a girl feel like she's standing in front of Sunnydale High again performing scenes for the talent show, because Snyder was evil, as Will bails cause she got all nervous and sick like and oh great here I am running on…" she finished lamely.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the embarrassment Buffy was showing which endeared her to him more and more. He continued to introduce her to everyone assembled. When she got to the last two men Buffy stared at each with her head cocked to the side. They were each very different and yet still they had similarities, one of which being that she felt very small in comparison to them. They were very well built and had imposing figures; they reminded her of Angel and Spike.

"Ms. Summers this is Sirius Black. He is Harry Potter's godfather and the owner of the home you are currently standing in. He is technically on the run from the law and must stay here in secret due to a false charge laid against him."

This man had something very dangerous and careless about him and Buffy knew that she wanted to find out more about Sirius Black and of course it didn't hurt that he was handsome. When he greeted her she felt as if the was something very mischievous and daring about him. She shook his hand and felt a little something like electricity pass between them. She smiled and pulled her hand back waiting for the last man to be introduced.

"This gentleman, Ms. Summers, is someone very important to the Order of the Phoenix and also teaches potions at the school his name is Severus Snape."

Buffy extended her hand and saw that he looked towards it for a moment as if considering whether it would be safe to shake her hand or not. When he finally did take her hand it was as if there were a flash and she was seeing him see her memories, it was like she was watching the condensed version of her entire life from the moment she became the slayer until now.

She immediately took her hand back as if she had been stung. There was something else about him, he gazed at her with an almost sympathetic look and she was a little disconcerted by this. Then he spoke and she thought that she would melt into the floor at that moment.

"I would like to apologize, Ms. Summers; I sometimes use that ability of mine when I meet new people to ensure they are not jeopardizing the cause." His voice was like liquid coursing through her, warming her body in places that should stay room temperature.

He had been whispering in a very low tone so that no one but herself could hear him. He reached forward again and shook her hand more gently without any affects. She felt a very quiet confidence coming from this man but maybe it was just arrogance, she wasn't quite sure yet.

She had turned her head as she moved away to look back at him, he was staring at her with a strange look on his face as if dazed, he made no move to follow the groups procession to the kitchen to sit and speak some more. She chanced a look at Giles, her Giles. He seemed so comfortable with these people and she felt that after all her years with him she was finally seeing a new side of Giles, the real man who was not just a stuffy British watcher, but a real person.

Willow had fallen into conversation with Remus Lupin, the werewolf, about his lifestyle and his knowledge as well as her info about OZ and the different species of werewolf. Xander was talking to Dumbledore about the wonders of American junk food and Dumbledore was very congenially telling him about his experience with Bertie Botts every flavor beans, promising Xander some as soon as they had a real meal and some rest.

Giles, Snape and Sirius were all hovering around Buffy. The Weasley's were off to the Burrow to prepare the children to meet the gang. Giles looked very tense as he stood protectively behind Buffy one hand on her shoulder as if he might whisk her away at the slightest mention that she was uncomfortable. He still wished that he could whisk her away just because he wanted to, that would be very interesting.

Sirius was sitting to her right and asking her questions about being the slayer. He would tease her occasionally and she decided that she really did like this man, he wasn't too old and there was something exciting about his enthusiasm for her life's work.

Snape was sitting to her left, in turns both scowling at the trifling compliments of Black and looking intently at this young woman that seemed to be attracting him like a magnet. She made attempts to include him in the conversation which he was loathed to do, he detested Black and was even more upset that he was taking this engaging woman with green eyes that penetrated him away from his attentions, but he made short replies that would suffice and was as polite as he could be.

He also noticed the way that Ripper had his hand on her and recalled in pieces that it seemed she cared for him a great deal and that they had been through very much in their short time together. Memories were funny that way, he got a feel for the things that mattered most to a person and the people that Buffy cared for dearly were in this room.

Buffy stifled a yawn as she listened to Giles fill in his friends on his life and the adventures that they encountered on a weekly basis at the Hellmouth. He turned to look down towards her and asked if she was tired after the fiftieth yawn.

"Just a little jet lagged I guess. It was a long flight and I really didn't get any sleep." She said as she stretched out.

"Did I hear sleep? Sorry professor but if sleep is in order I have to agree with the Buffster that we should get to that faster than Spike to the peroxide." Xander eagerly jumped up looking around excitedly as if beds would spring from nowhere in particular which Buffy figured just might happen.

"Oh yes, pretty please can we take a nap" Willow threw in.

"Sirius, would you be so kind as to show us to where we might be able to sleep," Giles moved towards the door.

"Of course I can, right this way." Sirius held open the door and showed everyone where they would be sleeping, Willow and Buffy would share a room while Giles had his own and Xander would be sleeping in a separate room which normally housed Harry and Ron.

"Goodnight all!" Buffy said as she walked up the stairs, "I'll see you all in about twelve hours."

She looked down to where Snape was standing and addressed him, "I hope to see you back again, it was really nice to meet you." She smiled and continued upwards.

When she and Willow slipped into their room she looked out to Sirius and Giles and gave them a short goodnight, telling Sirius that she would love to talk to him some more. She spared a special sort of look for Giles that Sirius did not quite understand and closed the door. Changing into some of her favorite sushi pajamas she lay in her bed and whispered a quick goodnight to Willow. She quickly fell asleep and she dreamt of all the new and exciting things she knew she would be a part of forgetting that somewhere down the line there would always be danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and Willow was standing beside her bed. She looked around and began to freak out even more when she didn't recognize her surroundings. There was no light except that of the moon outside and it seemed she was not in her own bed.

"Buffy, Buffy are you okay" Willow looked worried and when she had worried face she resembled a small child.

"Will? Is that you? I just had the weirdest dream and guess that I must have freaked out."

"What were you dreaming about Buffy?"

"Strange that you ask Will but I couldn't tell you, I just know that I felt like something really bad was happening and I couldn't save everyone."

Willow looked at Buffy with a soft expression that reminded Buffy of her mother Joyce Summers. It was a look that said "I'm going to make sure nothing ever hurts you" even though you know that they can't do anything to save you.

"I'm fine Will, really, just a bad dream… I'll be fine."

"You know I worry about you Buffy. There are so many things that you have to do every single day and I don't know if I could bear to live without you."

"Don't worry Will, I've already died once and came back, how many more times can the world plot against me?" she finished with a lame laugh.

Willow looked a little easy by Buffy's attempt at a joke. She said goodnight and made her way back to her bed. Buffy lay back down in the bed and stared into the ceiling. She didn't want to worry Willow with what she had seen. Slayer dreams were often prophetic and she had definitely got the feeling that this was one of those kinds of dreams. She closed her eyes and thought about Giles. She would speak to him about the dream when she got a chance, surely her Watcher would have some advice for her.

The next morning saw Buffy waking up feeling like she could use the biggest cup of coffee the espresso pump had to offer. She showered and dressed in some training clothes, because even though she was here in the summer and it should be like a vacation she knew that he work as a Slayer was never done and she would want to patrol the surrounding city.

She made her way down stairs and found Giles sitting at a table with Willow and Xander, they were all laughing at something they were reading in what looked like a newspaper with moving pictures.

"Hey, Buffy come look at this cool newspaper called the daily prophet there are all sorts of cool little stories and pictures that move!"

"Sure Xander in just a few, I want to get in some training before I get to the rest of my day."

Buffy sat down on the opposite end of the table where there was a cup of very strong tea waiting for her as Willow had pointed out. She drank up and ate a piece of toast before getting up and asking Giles where she might be able to do a bit of a workout. He pointed her to the spare room to the side which it appeared had been emptied for that very purpose so that she could train.

"Would you like me to assist you?" Buffy heard just behind her when she entered the room. She turned to see Sirius Black leaning against the door frame in a sort of careless boyish way. It reminded her of Angel with that little smirk of his and that brooding darkness.

"Sure if you don't mind getting beat up by a girl?" she thought she'd test just how much fun he might be.

"Oh beat up? I'm afraid my dear you might be in for a surprise yourself I'm not just a Wizard you know, I am actually quite good with my combat skills. Just ask Ripper, he'll tell you how many times I've laid him out."

"You seem to be quite cocky. I guess that means I don't have to go easy on you." She smiled and got ready to throw down with him.

They sparred for the better part of an hour with both Buffy and Sirius having moments of gaining the upper hand. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had been able to really go for it in training. She had always been afraid that she might injure her Watcher. This was something new and it felt like a very freeing experience. She was just about to take Sirius down when she heard the door slam and someone or something start to yowl so loud she wanted to cover her ears.

Sirius not having heard this for the first time took advantage of the situation and pinned Buffy down on the mat. They were face to face, very close and Sirius felt a stirring somewhere inside for the young woman beneath him that he knew could be dangerous.

"Ahem… Buffy? There's someone I would like to introduce you to." It was Giles and he was standing in the doorway with what Buffy thought was a strange expression. It looked as if he were both sad and ready to kill someone.

Realizing the position she was in and figuring that Giles was probably upset she was horsing around, Buffy decided to finish this match on a high note so that he might be proud of her. She flipped both her and Sirius so that she was straddling him. She then pulled him to his feet and using her leg for added leverage threw him back on the floor reached behind her for her trusty Mr. Pointy and placed it directly above his heart.

She looked up towards Giles with a triumphant smile and saw his expression soften.

"See, that's how we do things on the Hellmouth. You may be down but you are not always out, right, oh Watcher of mine?"

"Precisely Buffy and I must say it's wonderful to see someone take Sirius down for a change."

Buffy reached down and lent a hand to Sirius to help him up. He told her he had never had so much fun or so much physical activity in a long time and that he would be more than happy to help her anytime she wanted a sparring partner. Buffy thanked him and went to stand by her Watcher. She leaned in close and whispered "I was still going a little easy; I wouldn't want to break anyone's bones".

This caused Giles to break out in a raucous laughter. This was one of the things he loved about Buffy, her ability to turn a tense situation into a calm one with a few witty words. He asked Sirius to join them in the kitchen and led them both the way he had come.

Buffy had not been recently impressed by these dreams of hers. Before they had even left for "Jolly Old" she had been having strange dreams that placed her in a home much like the one they currently inhabited. Even though she knew she would have to tell Giles about the most recent one, she felt like maybe she could let it wait a day or so and see is she had anymore before she went bothering him.

This of course had nothing to do with the impromptu training session she had just finished with Sirius or the fact that Giles, who was looking like a more relaxed confident man than he had in Sunnydale, walked in with some apparently dire info. She followed him into the kitchen where the same people from the previous evening, plus a few others stood.

The newest members were a trio of kids, two and one girl all of which couldn't have been much older than the Scoobies when they had first started fighting baddies. It was funny when she thought about it due to the irony that with the Scoobies it was two girls and one boy. Still, from what she had heard about them she could see the similarities between the two groups, despite the age difference.

The girl named Hermione was very much like Willow, a smart bright student although this young girl had a lot more gusto than the then very shy Willow. The red head was easily identifiable as a Weasley and she knew that his name was Ron, and from what she had heard was much like Xander. He was the everyman that was braver than anyone most likely gave him credit for. Then there was the boy Harry, the one she was coming to help teach and protect. Buffy saw something in him that she knew was constantly reflected in her own eyes, the weight of the world pressing down on her shoulders. There were so many in your life that would be there to help and teach and fight right beside you but in the very end all you have are yourself. Before introductions could be made for her, Buffy stepped forward and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! My name is Buffy."

Harry took her hand and shook it happily. "Hello Buffy, How'd you do?"

"A little fish out of water, or maybe in weird fish tank, but otherwise pretty stellar. You've met Xander and Will?"

"Yes, thanks, you've got some great chums."

"Tee hee, you said 'Chums', it's like being surrounded by millions of Giles' I just can't get over it. So are these guys your 'chums'?"

In that second Harry became completely at ease with Buffy. He could see that she was a warm hearted and probably fearless person. He thought that perhaps she would have been sorted into Gryffindor had she been put in a house at Hogwarts.

"Oh um, yes this is my best mate Ron and this is my best girl mate Hermione."

Buffy took each of their hands in turn and made a bit of small talk to get comfortable with them. Everyone had been watching with interest and Ron had to duck out of the way when Mrs. Weasley almost knocked him across the head after asking Buffy to do something Superhuman as if she were Superman. Buffy assured her that she wasn't offended at all and that sometime while she was training that she would love to have him there and show her a few of her moves.

Willow and Xander moved towards their respective Hogwarts doppelganger (as Buffy had begun to think of them) and took up conversations. Buffy walked over to Giles and whispered:

What's the big Giles? You said it was all dire like."

"Well it actually has to do with the Hellmouth and the Watchers Council. It seems that they have been alerted to your well you um… disappearance from Sunnydale and they have dispatched Weasley from Los Angeles to ascertain your whereabouts from your mother Joyce."

"Does mom know everything that's going on?" Buffy was wearing a worried expression.

She knew exactly what the Watchers council was capable of and because they had never caused her anything but strife didn't trusted them one iota. She was very worried that would use her mother and sister to make her do things and it was something she hadn't thought about when she had left for England.

"I've talked to both your mother and Wesley, you know, he's been working with Angel and Cordelia in Los Angeles. He's assured me that he will keep the Council busy as long as needs be and that Angel will be keeping regular tabs on Sunnydale for us."

"Geeze Giles what a way to worry a girl."

"I'm sorry; I didn't intend to alarm you."

Buffy looked into Giles eyes and saw that he was feeling like crap for having startled her. She gave him a light tap on the shoulder and told him it was okay. She looked around and saw that Severus Snape was there as well. He had been looking at the kids as if he would like to do nothing more than give them detention for eternity. As if he had sensed her staring at him, he looked over to her and he gave her a small smile which seemed like a foreign thing on him.

He walked over to where she was standing with Giles. He had done something different with himself she noticed. His hair didn't look quite so greasy. Giles on the other hand looked as if he couldn't wait to be far from Severus. She wondered at that, she had known him for such a long time now that these little hints at his feelings were second nature to her. The look she now noticed on his face was definitely one that he saved for Ethan Rayne.

"Buffy, do you think I'd be able to speak with you for a moment?" she could melt at the sound of his voice, it was so liquidly smooth.

"Okay." Turning back, " Giles, do you really think that my mom will be okay? She's no Slayer and with Dawn and all…"

"Not to worry Buffy, everything will be taken care of in our absence."

"I trust you. Are we done here or was there anything else you needed?" she smiled a bit uncertainly.

"No Buffy go on ahead. I will be checking in with Wesley and Angel on regular bases, I may even call right now."

"Thanks Giles, you know that I'll feel better if you keep me updated. I'll chat with you later then. Come on Sev…" she giggled.

He led her away to a small parlor and she noticed that many of the eyes were following them as they left the room. She figured that for this reason he shut the sliding door as they entered the room and began to speak an incantation under his breath.

It wasn't strange to her that they were in a room together but it was strange that he had done whatever it was he did to the door. She wasn't particularly used to people placing spells on a door if they didn't want to be heard, usually they would just whisper.

At the strange look on her face he said, "So we don't have any eavesdroppers. Potter and his little friends do so enjoy listening in on adult conversations."

"My friends and I were much the same way when we were at Sunnydale High. We always learned the most interesting misinformation that way. Maybe I'll let them in on that secret the next time that I chat with them."

"I doubt they would listen but I would not stop you from telling the boy anything that may be beneficial to him."

"So, why exactly am I here in this room no one can listen in on? You aren't going to try and kill me are you? Because I've already died once and I don't plan on doing it again for a very long time."

"No" he said rather deadpan, "I'm not attempting to kill you." Then he chuckled, which surprised Buffy "I simply wanted to tell you something which has to do with the dynamic of my relationship with Harry and with Rupert. As for Harry…"

He went into the story of his and Lily Potter's experiences. He told her everything about his promise to Dumbledore and his role with Voldemort.

"I need you to know this Buffy because I suspect that you would be smarter to put two and two together about my involvement with the deatheaters and I wouldn't want you to get yourself, your friends or Potter into unnecessary trouble."

"Wow, that's quite a bit of information to take in. I could see how you wouldn't want this information out, you being such a good guy really and then with the "kids" being all intimidating and what not. Is there any particular reason that I shouldn't let him in on this secret? Does anyone else know?"

"There will be a time when the story comes out and Potter will know, Dumbledore has told me this and I trust him but for now I must keep this to myself and I must ask that you will do the same."

"Not to worry. But now I have to ask, what is it with you and my Watcher?"

"This is something that has absolutely nothing to do with the Order of the Phoenix. You see, your Watcher and I used to be mates in our youth and we both fell in love with the same young lady. It ended rather tragically for all of us and he's never been able to really forgive me for my part in it.

"As a matter of fact he has been quite the prat. So I just wanted to say that should things become escalated between the two of us, you should not be worried for either of our safeties because we used to go about this often and Rupert as well as I will be able to handle ourselves."

Buffy smiled. "I don't think I would worry so much Giles as I would for you, but I'll keep that in mind."

"There is just one other thing that I wanted to say to you. Last night when I saw your life… I can see that it has been rather difficult for you. I understand that and I want you to know that if you ever want someone to speak with, outside of your circle of friends, I would be more than pleased to be able to assist you. I may not seem like I am approachable and trust me this is not something I ever offer lightly but, I'm here. I'm not as cold as I may seem."

"I will Sev and hey I'm the Slayer, its all part of the deal. Besides, what can be worse than dying?"

She walked to the door and before opening it she said in her brightest Buffy voice, "By the way, you should smile more often. It really does look good on you."

She walked out of the door and closed it behind her leaving Severus standing in the middle of the room with a look that was somewhere between a bit shocked, slightly confused and even pleased.


End file.
